An integrated circuit package may integrate radio frequency (RF) active and/or passive components. Such integrated circuit package may for example integrate a radiating element and transmit an RF signal via the radiating element. Alternatively or additionally the integrated circuit package may receive the RF signal via the radiating element. The radiating element may be designed to ensure radiation of the RF signal in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the package.
Techniques are described in literature to improve the radiation of the RF signal in a direction perpendicular to a plane of the package.
An example of such techniques is described in Wojnowski, M.; Wagner C.; Lachner, R.; Böck, J.; Sommer, G.; Pressel, K., “A 77-GHz SiGe Single-Chip Four-Channel Transceiver Module with Integrated Antennas in Embedded Wafer-Level BGA Package”, in IEEE 62nd Electronic Components and Technology Conference (ECTC 2012), pg. 1027-1032, San Diego, Calif. May 29-Jun. 1, 2012, hereinafter referred as “Wojnowski”. Wojnowski describes a 77-GHz silicon-germanium (SiGe) single-chip four-channel transceiver module with four integrated antennas assembled in an embedded wafer-level ball grid array package (e-WLB package). The module includes the four antennas integrated in the e-WLB package and realized using a thin-film redistribution layer (RDL) in the e-WLB package. The e-WLB package is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) via solder balls. A metal layer on top of the PCB is used as a reflector to enhance radiation of the RF signal in the direction perpendicular to the plane of e-WLB package and opposite to the PCB.